Bound Together
by NotBornHatched
Summary: (Based on one of the skm about "being bound to Lucien") Brila always thought that fitting in the dark brotherhood with ease was attributed to the restlessness that came from the discovery of being a dragonborn, but she never would have imagined that soon it would all lead up to her being bound to a spectral being, in more ways than she could imagine.(M, for violence death)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really didn't like the original intro, so I changed it...hopefully it will be better soon.**

* * *

The tears of a child; that's all it took to convince Brila, the dragonborn, to go kill Grelod "the kind". After hearing rumors of a haunted house, she couldn't help herself, and so she picked the locks, snuck in, and found the poor boy weak from fatigue. He was slumped over, stabbing into the ground over, and over.  
Brila couldn't let him stay like this, and even if it meant pretending to be the assassin he called for, she would help him. For the first time, the little boy, Aventus, smiles. Brila makes him slowly eat, and after she's certain he will be safe, she leaves.  
All of this hit a nerve in the Breton, and as much as she tried to keep professional, all she could feel was a deep, burning anger. The dovah inside of her wanted nothing more than bloodshed, and destruction.

The trip to Riften is a fast and easy one, and despite the few distractions, she is walking along the many alleyways. Now killing Grelod; how could she do it? Sneaking in during the night is tempting. Easy, but it feels far too boring to her. Grelod needs to know how it feels to be helpless, unable to stop the pain and suffering. That's when she got an idea.

Hours pass, and Brila is ready to put her plan into action. A paralyzing potion is both effective, and perfect to keeping the old hag quiet. She'd force it into her system, and then it would all work. She goes to someone for a disguise. Simple alterations, and a few "lost clothing" are the best bet, and soon Brila can barely recognize herself. She gets the poison, and dips it into a dagger.

She sneaks into the orphanage, and all of them are asleep. Grelod is softly snoring in her room, and it's all too perfect to use a cloth to cover her mouth, stab the poison in, and then drag her out like a sack of potatoes.

The guards don't seem to notice anything is wrong while Brila pretends that she is a close friend, heading to the temple of mara, and so she takes a shortcut out of the city, and heads to the area filled with wildlife. Grelod will not be found until the next day, if any part of her is left intact. Brila makes sure that nobody can hear her, and nobody will think to look until the next morning. The thuum she uses will make sure every animal gets her.

She looks down at the old woman, and recognizes the fear. All Brila can do is laugh. "It doesn't feel great, does it? To be alone, and scared. After years of you brutalizing those children, you finally will understand their pain. " her laugh is sardonic, and very dry. "I suppose you would know all too well?" She can tell Grelod wants to scream, but she can't. "If I were you, I would just relax, and let this happen. There's a special place for you, now I would hurry if I were you...they hate lateness." she turns, and looks up, letting the thuum out, and causing wolves, skeevers, and all of the other vicious animals to run out. No more Grelod, no more harmed children.  
It was all too perfect.

* * *

She heads back to Windhelm, and by then the illusion is gone. Her hair is back to a vibrant chestnut brown, and her eyes are once again vibrant and full of life. There's a calm within her, and for once, she feels at ease. She heads to the Aretino residence, and breaks the good news.  
The boy hugs her, trying to give thanks as the feeling of relief overwhelm him. She considers adopting the little boy, but could she really care for a child? Life already remains a constant storm of chaos, and never seemed to calm down. That's the life she was born into, and would more than likely die for. It will be days before people discover Grelod's death, and until that time, Brila will help the boy.

"I apologize for the wait." Brila says as she prepares a stew for the boy. After days of him just taking quick snacks, his appetite became one that could rival a mammoth's. "I wanted to make sure Grelod got what was coming to her." She turns and smiles at him. "It may not seem like it, but I understand your pain...somewhat."  
The boy bites into some meat and looks up at her, questioning just what the "assassin" means.  
Brila turns back, taste testing the stew, and adding a pinch of salt. "My own mom died when I was a little girl, and dear old daddy remarried. She was a terrible step-mother." She stops as she scoops a bowl for him, and then one for her. "She was never as bad as Grelod, but she did get close sometimes. At least now you have a chance for something better." she places the bowls down, and eats some of her own. "Anyway, I want you to promise me something."

Aventus nods as he finishes his bite.

"Please don't tell anyone about me. You see...I'm the dragonborn, and as much as I know Grelod deserved to die, I don't want to go down for this." She gives the child an encouraging smile. "I will personally make sure you make it home, and will give whatever food I have to help out, but that's all they will get to know, understand?" He nods. "Thank you."

* * *

After everything is cleaned up, Brila makes sure he is settled in. She goes to her own bed, in the inn close by, and for once she's ready to rest without any extra activity.

_In her dreams, it all feels different. She walks along an old looking dirt road without a care in the world. She stops, and picks up a few potion ingredient. She gets an uneasy feeling in her dreams, and looks around._

_She tries to shrug it off, but soon a hooded figure approaches her. She steps back, with a small frown. This only seems to amuse the figure._

_"It's been a long time since we've had such a theatrical performance." his tone has a soothing effect to the Breton. "When the time comes, don't fight, embrace it." His words are both annoying, and encrypting in such a tantalizing way. All Brila can do is nod. "When the time comes, we will meet face to face. Until then, don't give up your unorthodox ways." _  
As soon as she tries to question him, he vanishes, and her eyes shoot open. She's back in Windhelm, back in the Candlehearth, and back in the bed.

She might as well go bring the boy back to Riften now...


	2. Chapter 2

Brila groans as she tries to sit up. Her vision is both fuzzy, and her head feels like it's lighter. She wants to lie down, but a voice makes her jump.

"Sleep well?." The voice is calm in an unsettling way. The Breton tries to find the source but can't seem to. "Where am I?" she manages to rasp out. Her throat feels dry and hoarse.

"Does it matter? You're warm, dry... and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?" Brila freezes up.

"How did you know?" her voice shakes and betrays her. She was so careful with the planning. She had Grelod killed when the guards were in the middle of shift changes, and made sure the animal killed her.

"Half of skyrim knows. Old hag gets taken from her own orphanage, and left to be eaten alive?" There's a small dry laugh in that statement. Brila feels chills as she looks up. " Things like that tend to get around. Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there is a slight... problem." The woman looks at Brila as if she was caught steeling.

"What's wrong? She's dead, and it's all done." She has an idea where this will go, but it scares her. Would this stranger kill her in the area?

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill... that you stole. A kill you must repay." Something is tossed to the dovahkiin, and she picks it up. A small steel dagger. "Am I supposed to kill someone?" Brila can feel her heart pick up.

"Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've "collected" them from... well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters. You see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But... which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe... and admire."

Brila tries to stand up, but her legs are shaky and awkward. She sees a small potion on the stand near the bed, and with shaky hands she drinks it. The wamth of the healing potion is enough to motivate her to the hostages.

She looks at them, and thinks. There must be the right one among them, but who exactly? As she gets to know them, she finds one is a scared mercenary, who knows that he has crossed the line on several occasions. One is a mother, who is not afraid to fight for what she wants, and the other is a merciless sociopath.

Brila takes a deep breath. Would she kill someone who became scared? He only did his job. She was no different with her own line of work. She knows what it was like to follow orders that included clearing bandit hideouts, capturing criminals, and even fighting dragons. None of them were pretty, and many resulted in the death on an innocent person.

Then there's the mother. She was doing what's best for her children. Skyrim is tough, and she knew it. She turns to face the Khajiit, and knows what she must do. His death is quick and easy as she slits his throat. He watches as the blood drains from him, and his body become limp.

She turns and there's the woman.

"The conniving Khajiit. Cat like that was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him."

Brila's hands are still shaking; she tries to grip the dagger, but it slips out of her hands and falls to the ground. "Who was the contract?" She finally is able to voice out the one question that plagued her through this 'test'.

"Does it matter?" Astrid laughs as she takes the dagger and goes to the two left. Their throats are slit quickly. "I asked you to kill, and you did. The debt is paid." She looks at the Breton as if sizing her up. "Why stop here? I say we...further our relationship" there's a wicked gleam in the assassin's eyes. "I invite you to the family." She extends her hand and Brila takes it. "Let's being you to your new family then." Brila is given a key to the shack. She nods as she pockets it.


	3. Chapter 3

Brila finds it difficult to fit in when she joins. Not one single person was close to her in terms of personality, or she didn't feel comfortable. Babette was alright but the child appearance made the Breton uneasy. Arnbjorn made his stance known and she didn't like being compared to a piece of meat. He could only laugh at that and her cheeks burned. Festus was too much of a grouch. Gabriella was alright at best, but the talk of stabbing unicorns was enough. It didn't stop her from getting a scarf. Vezeera was a good teacher, and helped Brila with sneaking. She thought it was interesting how he came to be in there. Then there was Nazir. He tended to not talk to her and expected her to be dead in a week.

Being dragonborn meant nothing and she feels strangely relieved. At least they would treat her 'normally'. She's treated as more of a rookie than she found comfortable, but that only means she needs to prove herself.

One of the many perks or disadvantages is she isn't to do contracts alone. Someone goes with her on the first couple and then over time she's able to work on her own. She doesn't mind when it's Gabriela, who has an understanding on what it's like to be new, but a few of the others are impatient and pushy with her. At one point, Arnbjorn decided to jump in and kill the target. She still hasn't forgiven him for that.

Soon she's able to kill without a guilty thought, something she never expected to do, and the others become more and more like the unusual family she was promised. That all changed with the arrival of a certain jester she helped.

Brila was done with a contract and ready to rest. She lowers her cowl and walks down the stairs. She's surprised to see Cicero near the pool with the large box. She freezes up and states at him, trying to contain her surprise.

Cicero finishes talking to Astrid, muttering about how she's the boss "...for now", and then he noticed the new arrival in the room. He smiles from eat to eat as he approaches her.

"I remember you, oh yes, Cicero never forgets a face." He takes her hands within his own and gently squeezes them. "You helped poor old Cicero fix his wheel." His voice becomes louder and more enthusiastic, much to the Breton's embarrassment.

"You really were just bringing your mother to the sanctuary..." She mutters as she looks back at the box. Cicero laughs at this.

"Our mother." He is quick to correct her. "Our mother..." She is confused until he realizes she has no idea what he's talking about. "Did no one tell you about our dear mother?" She shakes her head and Cicero looks upset. "Oh no, this won't do; this won't do at all. Come with me sister, I must teach you." He grabs Brila's hand and leads her off.

Before she knows what's going on, he's talking about the night mother, and sithis. Exhaustion is not easy on the Breton, and all of this becomes difficult to follow. She nods, hoping Cicero will notice she's ready to rest but he continues to talk. It's after her eyes feel heavy that he stops and states at her.

"Is sister tired?" She nods. "Cicero is sorry for overwhelming you...rest, but please come back." He dismisses her and she can't get to her bed fast enough.

When her head touches the pillow, she's out.

* * *

_Her dreams tended to be the same; the choppers block, alduin, and the screams of Helgen as it fell to the dark dragon. She never can forget the feeling of adrenaline, and that strange feeling that awoke on that day. Maybe it was Alduin bringing the dragon inside of her back to life? She could never understand why the world shifted, and morphed in that short time. Brila would never know._

_This time, her dream's different. She's in a land that she couldn't recognize. Not much light could be seen, but she can feel someone watching her. She looks around, frowning. This had to have been the first time she was fully aware in her dream, well aware enough to control her actions instead of her subconscious going into an automated, and very set motion. _

_"Good evening, sister." A voice calls out. Brila turns to see hooded figure. He seems to glide to her, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon her knuckles. She can feel her face warm up. "We've been watching you for a long time. The night mother admires how easily you adjusted to your new life. She chose you for a very special reason." _

_"Of coarse." Brila mutters darkly. "I'm the dragonborn; everyone wants something." She feels more like something the deadric princes would fight over like a trinket. Having a dragons soul, and being the first outside the Septim bloodline made her all the more 'desirable'. She takes a deep breath. "What exactly does she want?" _

_"That's not my place to say." He replies causing her to groan. "Our unholy matron works in mysterious ways, as do I." He adds in the last part with a grin. _

_"Where are we?" She asks as she tries to take the settings in. The place is old looking, but something feels wrong. She wants to look around but he stops her. The last she sees is a glimpse of his eyes, before she sits up, back in the falkreath sanctuary, and back in her bed._

* * *

**_A:N I finally have two parts out...*phew* I hope this is alright. I have some things in mind for what happens. This will be both a variation of the dark brotherhood quests, meaning there will be a few changes. I kinda am rushing a little bit through the beginning of the brotherhood quests, but it will pick up a lot more during the "kill the emperor" arc._**


	4. Chapter 4

Brila continues to carry out contracts from Nazir, but on her free time she talks with Cicero to learn everything that she can about the dark brotherhood. She learns about the Morag Tang, and the story of how the Night Mother came to be. She starts to understand everything, especially the five tenets. By that time however, something started to bother her.

She must speak with Astrid now...

She goes up the stairs, and there stood the Nord, reading from a map. She clears her throat, and Astrid looks up.

"Cicero gave me some books..." Brila awkwardly starts. "What happened to make us change so much?"

Astrid looks annoyed for a moment but that look softens. "Much of this was before your time. In case you didn't realize, this is the last sanctuary standing. I've had to make...changes to make sure our survival. "

"Are we going to go back to the old ways? I mean...we have the keeper and our mother..." Then her eyes widen in shock. "But we can't..." She noticed Astrid's raised eyebrow. "We don't have a listener. I'm sorry Astrid; I know you've worked hard to keep us safe. I mean no disrespect." She hopes that will keep her on their leader's good side. "I'll go see Nazir for a contract..."

"Actually." Astrid stops her. "I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to listen in on Cicero. Hide in the night mother's coffin and wait..."

"You can't be serious!" Brila can't believe the 'favor'. Go into the night mother's coffin, and risk bring killed for her insolence? No thank you! She would rather not be gutted by Cicero. "Who's not to say Cicero talks to himself...?" She knew Cicero was unbalanced and this was a more reasonable explanation. "It's a little paranoid, don't you think?"

"It's a healthy amount of paranoia that's kept our family safe." She's quick to dismiss her. She tosses Brila a small key and she knows Astrid's words were final. "You're the only one who can tolerate his company. This should be easy for you." And with that she's excused.

Brila sneaks into the room, thankful that Cicero is away. She unlocks the coffin and takes a deep breath before hiding inside it. Her chest feels like it's being tightened as claustrophobia sets in. The Breton can feel her small frame shaking as she heard Cicero humming a merry little tune.

He continues for a few moments, before a silence fills the area. Brila bites at her lip as she waits to hear whoever it is Cicero may be talking to.

"Are we alone? Yes...yes alone." the Breton's ears perk up when she hears this. Now was to wait for the second voice. "Sweet solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan." The laughter in his tone makes her uneasy, and her panic becomes stronger. "The others...I've spoken to them. And they're coming around, I just know it. The wizard, Festus Krex...perhaps even the Argonian and the un-child. What about you? Have you...have you spoken to anyone? No...no, of course not. I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying."

As Brila listens, she starts to become more confused. The coffin is very uncomfortable, and the air is still, and void of anything pleasant.

"And what do you do? Nothing!" his sudden yelling startles her. She should have anticipated Cicero to do this, after seeing how animated he is most of the time. "Not...not that I'm angry. Cicero understands. Heh. Cicero always understands. And obeys! You will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you..." his voice starts to carry a tone of despair. "...Sweet night mother."

Why didn't Astrid think of this? Cicero was the type who did seem very likely to talk to the night mother's corpse, and Brila feels so foolish to actually have listened to their leader. She didn't have to be stuck in this coffin with the crazed keeper just outside. everything about this is wrong.

"Poor Cicero. Sweet a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the listener." the new voice is a little raspy, and very eerie.

"Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I expert your will? If you will not speak? To anyone!" the keeper is unaware to what Brila is hearing, and continues to voice out his displeasure.

"Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one. Yes, you. You, who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. I give you this task- travel to Volunruud. Speak with Amaund Motierre." As the mysteriously voice tells Brila what to do, Cicero continues to speak.

"Poor Cicero has failed you. Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet mother. I've tried, so very hard. But I just can't find the listener." the pain in his tone is still very clear. Brila feels terrible for him, and if not for her hiding, she would have offered a hug, or a sweetroll. She knows how much the family means to him, and it couldn't be his fault for not finding this listener.

"Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for, all these years: Darkness Rises when silence dies." With her back turned, she has little time to react to the coffin doors suddenly opening. She hears Cicero yell and soon she's thrown to the floor, and out of the coffin.

"What? What treachery!" His eyes are widened in anger, and his hand twitches over the ebony dagger. "Defiler! Defiler and debaser! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself! Speak, worm!" Brila can feel herself shaking as she tries to find the right words. She might as well go with the direct approach.

"The night mother told me to tell you, darkness rises when silence dies." She manages to reply. Cicero looks at her, in complete and utter shock. "She's back, brother."

Cicero goes through a plethora of emotions, but then he embraces her. His tears of joy are joined by him saying how "he didn't fail the nightmother", and "the family can be saved". It isn't long until Astrid arrives. She looks at the pair and clears her throat.

Cicero gets up and starts to dance. He tries to drag Brila in, but the door opens to reveal Astrid.

"Are you alright?" She asks, and Brila nods. "Who was Cicero talking to? Where's the accomplice?" she looks around the room. "Reveal yourself, traitor!"

Cicero looks offended as he turns to Astrid. "I only spoke to the Night Mother! I spoke to the night mother, but she didn't speak to me. Oh no. She only spoke to her!" he points to the small Breton still lying on the ground. "To the listener!"

"What? The listener?" Astrid's tries to keep her stern tone, but confession seeps in. "What are you going on about, what is this lunancy?" she gives a glace to Brila, remembering what she had said right before hiding in the coffin.

"It's true, it's true!" Cicero looks offended that Astrid disregards his words. "The night mother has spoken! The silence has been broken! The listener has been chosen!"

Astrid helps up Brila, before asking a few more questions. "When I heard Cicero screaming, I knew you'd been discovered. I feared the worse. Are you alright?" Brila nods again. "Then what in Sithis' name is going on? Cicero spoke to the night mother, but she spoke to you? Is this more of the fool's rambling?"

"Yes...Astrid it's true. She spoke to me, and said I was the one." Brila tries to keep her tone steady, but she's still trying to calm down from the panic all this sent her into. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, and what Cicero pulled...her nerves were wrecked at the moment, and she wanted something warm and soothing to drink. Astrid crosses her arms over her chest.

"So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just...the Night Mother's body? And the Night Mother, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as Listener...just spoke...right now..." she seems doubtful in the next part. "...To you?"

"Yes Astrid...I swear it." Brila declares. "I wouldn't dare lie to you, or Cicero about this."

"By Sithis. And...what did she say?"

Brila takes in a deep breath as she repeats the message. "I must speak to someone named Amaund Motierre, in Volunruud."

At least Brila is more sure Astrid believes her. "But Volunruud...that I have heard of. And I know where it is." she turns as if trying to figure out what to make of this new information.

At this point Brila doesn't know what to do. Cicero taught her that the Night Mother's word is as good as law, and she couldn't afford to disobey, but Astrid...she took care of everyone far before the Night Mother was brought over by Cicero. She feels conflicted, and needs guidence. "Should I go to Volunruud? Should I talk with this man?"

Astrid looks at her, as if she too had gone mad. "I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I'm still in charge." she ignores Cicero's sneers. "IF you're going to investigate this, you will bring someone with you, someone that I can trust, and won't be able to be so easily trapped." she turns to the door. "Have your things ready in ten minutes, Arbjorn won't like to be kept waiting."

"So I can?" Brila asks. Astrid dismisses her with a wave of her hand. "T-thank you." she turns to the Night Mother. "And thank you, Mother. Thank you for bringing us hope...Cicero." she turns to him. "You may not be able to hear her, but I know she's proud of you, for everything you've done." The smile is almost worth the bearhug he puts her in. Almost...

* * *

**A/N: My biggest update yet. Now, this is where the quests start to take a different turn, or at least more of a different turn. What I am going to be focusing on soon will be how Brila finally meets Lucien, and let's just say Astrid didn't explain the spell properly, or at least, Brila is told to ask someone to do it the correct way. (My only problem was how I felt like I needed to stick true to this scene...it would have bothered me otherwise...)**


End file.
